You are Winner
by Koakiwa
Summary: You win. Une petite paire de chaussures qui le hantait. Le même souvenir rejoué en boucle. Son âme et son cœur lui hurlant que tout était sa faute. Si celle qu'il considérait comme une deuxième mère était en pleure, qu'elle se noyait maintenant dans l'alcool désespérément. Que lui même dérivait du chemin qu'il c'était forcer à suivre. Il n'avait rien gagner du tout.


**_Je préviens de suite, ce texte parle de suicide. Toutes personnes ayant un problème avec ce genre de situation, pitier ne lisez pas._**

 ** _C'est un thème qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur puisque c'est du vécu. Donc pensez à vous préparer à lire celà bien que ça ne soit pas trash._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

•π•

« Tu sais, j'ai longuement hésité. J'ai simplement retirer mes chaussures, ça me semblait si simple. Tout était clair dans ma tête. Monter sur le toit, et retirer ces fameuses chaussures que tu gardes encore dans ta chambre. Mais ce n'était pas si simple en fin de compte. Même ça, j'ai eu du mal à la faire. »

Il fixait au loin ce garçon qui parlait. Il n'arrivait pas à le décrire. C'est comme si son visage était barré au marqueur en rouge. Tout grésillait autour d'eux. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient en hauteur. Il essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Je ne voulais plus rentrer. J'avais peur. Peur de faire demi-tour. Mais j'avais peur aussi d'avancer vers ma nouvelle conviction. Alors j'ai remis mes chaussures, et je suis répartit. Mais je suis revenu le lendemain, en criant. Tu avais encore sévi. Me rabaisser ne suffisait pas après tout. Il en fallait encore plus. Montrer au monde que je n'étais plus rien, juste une petite merde qui devait être regarder de haut. Les injures ne suffisaient plus. Tu n'avais jamais réellement lever la main sur moi avant ça. J'ai garder la marque de ton poing peut être deux à trois heures tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne l'est plus du moins.»

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant. _Comme à l'époque_. Et c'était encore une fois de sa faute. C'était pourquoi cette scène se rejouait devant ses yeux nuits après jours. Mais cette fois, cette fois il avait le droit au parole de ce petit enfant si brisé. Et le voir se balancer en parlant ainsi lui brûlait le cœur un peu plus chaques secondes. Chaque secondes il avait peur que tout ce dérobe sous les pieds de ce garçon. Mais toujours, chaque secondes, il reprenait un semblant d'équilibre pour continuer de parler.

 _Ne fais pas ça !_ Aurait-il voulu crier.

« Je t'ai toujours admiré. Tu sais, tu passais même avant All Might. Combien de fois t'ai-je suivis dans tes périples ? Nous étions tout puissant ! Il tourna sur lui même avant de se tourner vers lui. Tu sais, j'étais heureux à cette époque. Tu étais mon guerrier. J'étais entre autre la princesse. Je m'étais toujours dis que tu serais celui qui me protégerais du mal, et moi inversement. Nous étions inséparables ! Ah ! Laisse moi rire ! Quand tu as eu enfin ton alter, je t'ai encore plus admiré, mais tu t'éloignait de moi pour ces stupides amis! Un petit gros et un maigrichon ! Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi petit, mais ce n'était que des 'subalternes' au fond. Je ne sais pas qui entre moi et eux au début était le plus à plaindre. Après tout moi je savais que j'étais un vrai ami, eux n'étaient vraiment rien à tes yeux. Tu commençais déjà à devenir si cruel à cause de leurs remarques ! »

L'adolescent s'assit en face de lui sur la barrière. Il posa doucement ses chaussures au sol, en souriant. Et lui pus enfin voir autre chose que la croix rouge mangeant le visage de son interlocuteur. Un sourire si doux, et si brisé. Quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide mais qui c'était résigné à force de subir, d'encaisser. De toujours devoir vivre avec un sentiment horrible d'infériorité qui le mangeait petit à petit, tel un virus. Il se mordit la lèvre. _Je suis si désolé !_ Voulait-il crier.

« Et c'est devenu de pire en pire. Quand tu as appris en même temps que moi que j'étais... La pire merde de la société. Tes rêves et les miens on été brisé en miettes. Toi qui voulais qu'on soit les plus grands super-héros à deux, et moi simplement sauver les gens. Je n'étais rien de tout ça. Un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une infériorité. Je n'étais qu'un raté. Ce qui me donna ce magnifique surnom de bon à rien. J'étais si fière au début que tu me donne un surnom ! Mais si tu savais comment mon cœur d'enfant c'est fissuré quand tu as expliquer ce que celà voulais dire. » Il se remit debout sur la barrière de sécurité, tendant les mains vers le ciel grisé. « Et ça commencer à ce moment. Les insultes quotidiennes. Je sais qu'au début, rien n'était réellement profond. Tu étais encore attaché à moi. À la maison on s'amusait encore comme avant. Tu me disais que tu me protégerais des méchants puisque j'en étais incapable. Et pour une fois je ne disais pas que je voulais continuer de suivre tes pas et ceux d'All Might. J'étais heureux que tu me porte de l'attention. Je crois que je t'aimais depuis la plus tendre enfance tu sais. C'était pourtant si compliqué. J'étais unique à tes yeux, mais pas au point où tu l'étais à mes yeux à moi. Je n'étais qu'un ami d'enfance qui vallait un minimum le coup bien que je sois un boulet que tu traînait à ton pied. Tu étais si cruel. Avant que tout ne disparaisse définitivement.»

Le garçon s'amusait à faire la roue sur cette petite barrière. Riant d'un rire brisé et triste. Il lâcha la barrière pour sauter dans le vide, faisant le faisant réagir. Il essaya de se relever, de crier, mais encore une fois rien ne sortit. Il était entravé.

 _Ne fait pas ça ! Reviens !_ Il voulait lui dire, lui hurler, le retenir. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il était bloquer comme un pauvre spectateur. Comme pour le punir de ses actes. Pour le ronger de l'intérieur. Il fixa les chaussures poser un peu plus loin et fut surpris en voyant que le garçon était la entrain de les lasser.

« Dit moi, si je ne te les avaient pas laisser, qu'aurait tu pris en trophée ? Je me demande encore pourquoi tout à changer. Parce que j'avais défendu ce petit garçon qui pleurait ? Parce que tes ''amis'' lui faisait du mal ? Ou tu n'as pas aimé que je vole au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? C'est une juste que tu n'avais pas. Mais c'était une chose qu'on était censé partager ensemble. Mais après tout tu ne partage rien avec personne. Alors c'était soit j'étais de ton côté soit du côté de ce petit garçon. Tu étais réellement mauvais au fond. Devenir héro avec ton caractère ?! Laisse moi rire ! Tu te fou de moi ? C'est réellement se foutre de la gueule du monde ! » Fit le garçon en explosant de rire, un rire à faire froid dans le dos. « Et dire que tu m'aimais ! Comment peut on rabaisser une personne que l'on aime ! Tu es si pathétique. Si mauvais. »

Le garçon remonta sur la barrière avec facilité, avant de tourner sur lui même doucement, les bras tendus. Et lui fixait impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, mise à par fixer ces chaussures qu'il aimait lui aussi tant dansé au gré des mouvements de ce garçon. Il n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir maintenant qu'il y pensait. A quoi ressemblait-il déjà ? Un visage carré ? Rond ? Il essaya de froncé les sourcils pour essayer de voir à travers ce gros trait de marqueur mais c'était peine perdu.

« Bon à rien, petite merde, simple humain, sous société, rejeté, pleurnichard, petit pédé. Et j'en passe tellement. La primaire c'est fini et nous sommes arrivés au collège. J'étais encore seul. Encore plus seul qu'avant. Mais je ne disais rien. Après tout j'étais une tapette, alors c'était logique. Ma mère et ta mère n'ont jamais su ce que tu m'avais fais. Je pense qu'elles savent maintenant. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être rejeté de tous dis moi ? Tu ressent enfin la solitude ? Mais c'est plutôt agréable tu sais. La solitude. Elle est ta meilleur amie comblée du silence. Mais ce n'est pas la seule. Tu as beaucoup d'autre meilleur amie ! Vu que tu avais des amis plutôt maigre, Ana a été ma meilleur amie ! Ma mère s'inquiétait souvent. J'avais la peau sur les os. Mais je me disais qu'en ne mangeant que peu tu me remarquerais autrement que pour m'insulter. Et au final je ne faisais qu'être blesser plus facilement. Alors j'ai trouver une autre amie un peu plus tard ainsi qu'une petite cachette. Les placards du concierge n'étaient jamais utilisés au troisième étages. Alors que m'y cachait, et j'utilisais une lame que j'ai piquer d'un rasoir de ma mère. Au début, c'était sur les cuisses. Puisque je suis un garçon c'était un endroit moins compliqué à cacher. Et j'ai continuer. De plus en plus en fonction du harcèlement. Et doucement j'oubliais ma journée. J'ai fini par remonter sur le ventre. J'ai fini par les avant bras. C'était probablement le pire. »

 _Arrête ça ! Tu n'es pas obligé !_ Voulait-il lui crier. Il se débattait contre lui même pour interagir. Cependant le garçon ne faisait que le regarder. Et il remarqua enfin que les cheveux du garçon était maintenant visible. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant ces cheveux verdâtres bouger au gré du vent. Et il remarqua les bandages autours du cou et des poignets du garçon. Ceux au niveau du cou étaient légèrement imbibés de sang.

« Un jour, quand tu as commencer à me brutaliser par des bousculades dans les couloirs, je me suis attaqué à mon cou. C'était dangereux et voyant, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais simplement te sortir de ma tête. Alors en poursuivant mes cahiers de héros, les lames taillaient la peau de mon cou. Au début ça faisait mal, mais tu sortait de ma tête. J'étais enfin tranquille. Les bleus qui était créé par ta faute ne me brûlaient plus. Comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Alors j'étais un peu heureux. J'arrivais un peu à m'échapper de tout ce harcèlement quotidien. De la classe, et de toi. Même les profs me regardaient comme si j'étais un moins que rien. Regarde maintenant ! Depuis, ils ont bien faire les hypocrites. Mais tu sais, maintenant, je suis triste. Je suis vide aussi. Parce que je me rappelle pourquoi je suis ici. Pourquoi tu l'es aussi. Pourquoi je ne vois plus ton visage. Pourquoi je retire à nouveau ces chaussures. »

En effet, le garçon retirait à nouveau ses chaussures. Il les posa au sol, sous le regard du blond qui ne pouvait rien faire. Mise à par regarder faire. Alors il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir voir l'autre. Ils étaient au fond dans le même bateau. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Si l'un l'avait l'autre aussi. L'un entraînait l'autre.

Il voulait lui tendre la main. L'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Et voir le garçon monter pied nus sur la barrière lui fit l'effet d'une douche d'eau glacée.

« Quand tu as trouver mon cahier. C'est là que tout m'a échappé. Je ne pouvais plus vivre, plus respirer. J'ai commencé à suffoqué lentement. Tu m'empoisonnait doucement, comme pour me faire souffrir un peu plus. Tu te jouais de moi et ça t'amusais. De brûler mes cahiers entre tes mains. Mais je m'accrochais vainement à mon rêve. Rêve que tu brisais petit à petit. Et le regard des élèves du collège ce fit de plus en plus malsain. Tout le monde me jugeait de haut, tu me brutalisait maintenant physiquement et de façon régulière. C'était devenu une routine. J'étais simplement un defouloir. Et un spectacle minable pour le collège. J'ai commencé à avoir de mauvaise pensé à ce moment précis. Je ruminais de plus en plus. Et la goûte arriva au moment où tu m'as lâcher le plus sérieusement du monde cette phrase qui a tout changer. Celle qui fait que tu ne t'en sortiras pas. »

 _Tait toi ! Ne fais pas ça !_ Criait-il désespérément à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Cette phrase avait tout brisé. Elle lui rappelait que tout venait de lui. Le minable qu'il était. Des horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir. De la cruauté de ses actes.

« "Saute du toit et espère avoir des pouvoirs dans ta prochaine vie !" Tu étais si fière après me l'avoir dis. Et je me suis pris une claque monumentale dans la figure. Je me suis rendu compte que oui, c'était ce que je repoussait de faire. Alors le lendemain je suis monter calmement sur le toit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'y pensais. Et tu venais de me donner ton feu vert. » Le plus jeune tourna dos au vide et fixa l'autre. Il eut un grand sourire alors que la croix s'effaçait petit à petit de leurs visages. « Je n'ai pas pus la première fois. C'était trop rapide. J'ai eu peur parce que je suis faible et un simple humain. Mais j'avais cependant retirer mes chaussures. Et j'avais simplement crier ma haine en vers toi et le collège. Le lendemain , j'ai aussi fait la même chose. Mais je suis aller m'asseoir sur la barrière les pieds dans le vide. J'ai observer la ville en me rendant compte que je n'étais rien. Alors le vide à écouter mon histoire. Et je me suis relevé, et je suis rentré chez moi. Ma mère ne me regardait qu'avec pitié. J'étais une loque humaine alors c'est compréhensible. Je faisais peur à voir. Et enfin, enfin, le lendemain, j'ai réussi. »

 _Ne dit pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à la réalité ! Pitié ment moi je n'en peu plus !_ Hurla t'il silencieusement.

« Ce dernier jour, je suis monter et j'ai retiré mes chaussures doucement. Un sourire ne voulait plus partir de mes lèvres. Je les ais simplement poser devant la barrière. Je suis monter calmement dessus, profitant du vent qui se déchaînait pour une raison qui m'échappe. Mais j'étais heureux. Je n'avais aucun sentiment négatif depuis la première fois depuis longtemps. Et tout était bientôt fini alors rien ne me rendait plus heureux. Alors j'ai simplement, simplement mit un de mes pieds dans le vide, avant de basculer. Parce que je l'ai fais pour espérer avoir une autre histoire où nous serions ensemble à nouveau. Alors je te dis simplement ceci : Tu as gagner. Tu es le gagnant, Kacchan. »

Il mit un pied en arrière, alors que son visage était maintenant totalement visible par l'autre garçon. Ses yeux enfantins, son teint pâle encore bloqué à son suicide. L'autre essaya de bouger avant de pouvoir enfin se mouvoir. Il n'hésita pas et se précipita vers la barrière.

« Ne fait pas ça ! Izuku ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! » Hurla-t-il en essayant d'attraper la main du garçon, qui lui souriait doucement. Il chuchota doucement quelque chose, sans que ça parviennent aux oreilles de l'autre garçon.

Il glissa au sol, les yeux grands ouvert sur ses mains. Sa vue se brouilla soudainement, alors que la seule chose qu'il distinguait maintenant était deux tâches rouges représentant les chaussures de l'autre garçon. Il l'es prit fébrilement contre lui, avant de les serrer fort contre son torse.

Tout était de sa faute.

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement. Des chaussures furent doucement retirer. Des pas lasse menèrent le jeune homme jusqu'à la limite du toit du lycée. Il posa doucement les chaussures juste devant la barrière avant de monter dessus. Les mains dans les poches, il soupira doucement avec un petit sourire triste et sarcastique. Il se foutait de sa propre existence au final. Il tourna dos au vide, avant de basculer soudainement dans le vide. Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au dernier moment en ayant la sensation que quelque chose était planté dans son cœur.

La vision de l'autre garçon aux cheveux vert le poignardant le fit sourire. Il referma les yeux malgré la douleur avant que tout ne devienne noir après une intense douleur. Tout était fini maintenant.

Et seul en mémoire des deux jeunes hommes, restaient fièrement les chaussures sur le toit du lycée. Seules et abandonnées de tous. Rejetées pour une autre histoire.


End file.
